El Baile
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Ronald Weasley supone que podrá robarle Hermione a Severus, a fuerza de bailes. Lucius está aburrido y se divierte a costillas de Severus. Y Severus, da clases magistrales de danza.


Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a Ms-Figg, con su venia, lo he traducido. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por eso ella está llena de dinero y yo no….

El baile.

"Sabes Harry, me encanta cuando Snape trae a Hermione a estos eventos." Comentó Ron a su amigo, de pie junto a la barra de licores. "La tengo conmigo prácticamente toda la noche. Voy a capturarla justo cuando empiece la música."

Harry solo sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa junto a su esposo, Severus Snape, y Lucius Malfoy y su esposa. Se hallaban disfrutando de la celebración de aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort. Estos eventos siempre eran muy alegres y festivos, con mucha música y mucho baile. Se escuchaban algunos valses, pero la mayoría de la música que sonaba era moderna, e incluso podían oírse algunos clásicos de la edad dorada de la música disco.

Ronald nunca había aceptado que Hermione se casara con Snape, y lo mejor del año para él, era robarse a la joven hechicera y llevarla a la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música que Snape nunca bailaría. Así, Ronald podía decirle a Hermione que casarse con un viejo tenía muchas desventajas.

Podía bailar con ella toda la noche y Snape solo se sentaba allí, observando con impotencia.

"Es que esta no es su clase de música. Puede bailar valses y tangos muy bien, ya lo sabes Ron." Diría Hermione en defensa de su esposo, mientras Ronald danzaba y se sacudía a su alrededor, sonriendo.

"Sí, claro, pero, ¿puede menear el trasero?" Replicaba Weasley.

Hermione nunca le pedía a Severus que la sacara a bailar, en medio de todos esos jóvenes danzantes.

Lo cierto era que la edad tenía poco que ver.

Lucius y Narcissa salían a la pista de cuando en cuando, así como lo hacía mucha gente de la edad de Severus. La cuestión era más sobre su reserva que sobre su habilidad.

Severus Snape nunca bailaría de esa manera.

En lugar de eso, se quedaba mirando cómo bailaba su esposa y estaba muy al tanto de cómo esa pelirroja comadreja monopolizaba a su esposa en la pista de baile.

Así había sido por los últimos cuatro años.

De tanto en tanto, Weasley miraba en su dirección y le sonreía con suficiencia. Y la sangre de Severus hervía, pero no hacía nada. No podía maldecir al imbécil bailando con su esposa, cuando él mismo no la sacaba a bailar.

Una vez más, Ronald Weasley llegó y preguntó a Hermione si quería bailar. Como siempre, ella aceptó, después de todo, ella amaba bailar, incluso si a su marido no le gustara ese estilo de música. Snape los observó alejarse, en dirección de la pista de baile, y subsecuentemente, los vio bailar.

Lucius estaba sentado junto a Severus, observando a Weasley bailar con Hermione , y notando la creciente tensión en la mandíbula del Maestro Pocionista.

"Ya lo digo Severus, cada año, el Sr. Weasley comanda a tu esposa en la pista de baile como si le perteneciera. Imagino que ser superado por un Weasley no es el momento más brillante de tu noche." Le dijo Lucius con los ojos llenos de una expresión maliciosa.

Severus gruñó.

"Tú sabes, en algunas culturas, la manera en la que baila un hombre es el testamento de su poderío físico y sexual. Las mujeres son excitadas por un hombre que baila. Mira a tu esposa. Mira lo ruborizada que está. Por un momento, el Sr. Weasley controla a tu mujer. Narcissa también baila, pero cuando veo que alguien la mira con demasiada intensidad, de inmediato corto la actividad y le recuerdo que soy su esposo."

"Hermione sabe bien quien soy." Retrucó Severus con voz irritada y bebiendo un sorbo de whiskey de fuego, todo mientras miraba al pelirrojo bailar incómodamente cerca de Hermione, moviendo la cadera.

"Ah, sí, pero, ¿sabe Weasley quién eres? Te está retando Severus. Año tras año, su juventud y su virilidad se plantan frente a ti."

El rostro de Severus Snape se descompuso de furia.

"El Sr. Weasley no es rival, Lucius. Hermione lo sabe. Ningún hombre puede hacerla sentir lo que yo."

"Tal vez en la cama matrimonial, Severus, pero fuera de ella…eso es otra historia. Mira lo presumido que se ve el Sr. Weasley cuando mira hacia ti, bailando detrás de tu esposa, sacudiendo sus testículos tan cerca de su trasero. Tal vez tú la tengas, pero ese tipo se está arrastrando dentro de tu territorio. Y es perfectamente aceptable a nivel social. Pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿es tan aceptable para ti, incluso socialmente hablando, que tu esposa disfrute tanto con la proximidad de otro hombre?"

Snape no dijo nada, pero bufaba como toro de lidia.

"Tienes que re establecer quién eres, Severus. No puedes permitir que ningún hombre te supere en lo tocante a tu mujer, o podrías perderla. Tu esposa es joven, atractiva, y disfruta bailar otras cosas que no sean valses y tango. Necesitas actualizarte, viejo. Saca a relucir tus mejores talentos. Muéstrale a Weasley que no puede superarte en nada."

Lucius estaba aburrido y esperaba que jugar al abogado del diablo trajera algo de entretenimiento. En última instancia, se reiría a expensas de Severus cuando el pobre tipo tratara de ponerse a la altura de los otros.

Narcissa escuchaba todo con una delgada sonrisa.

Lucius podía ser un auténtico bastardo a veces.

La canción terminó y otra comenzó al hilo. Una vieja tonada de los años del furor del disco, llamada 'Got to Give it Up', que llevaba un ritmo latente y sensual. Ronald y Hermione aplaudieron y vitorearon la elección, al igual que otros en la pista, apenas antes de ponerse a bailar de nuevo.

Hermione estaba chasqueando los dedos y moviendo la cadera al son de la música, cuando vio a su pelirrojo amigo mirar por encima de su hombro con asombro. Se volteó solo para encontrar a Severus junto a ella con expresión sobria.

"¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó a su marido.

"Me preguntaba si me permitirías esta pieza." Replicó él, viendo como los ojos se su castaña se abrían con sorpresa.

"¿Quieres bailar esta música?" Preguntó la joven, todavía sin poder creerlo.

Snape asintió y el pelirrojo sonrió ávidamente. Esto sería realmente humillante y Hermione no tendría más remedio que ver lo muy arcaico que su marido era.

"Adelante." Dijo Ronald, retirándose.

De hecho, mucha gente estaba pendiente de Snape mientras el oscuro hombre se paraba frente a su esposa. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, parpadeando.

Se lo veía tan rígido.

Ella empezó a bailar, vacilante. Severus la tomó de la mano.

"Bailo un poco diferente." Dijo él con suavidad, para luego comenzar a hacerla girar, caminando a su alrededor, para finalizar apretándola contra su cuerpo y echarla hacia atrás. Cada paso que daba, estaba perfectamente sincronizado con la música, a medida que el ritmo se acrecentaba. Hermione lo siguió, con una sonrisa que cada vez se ensanchaba más y más, mientras tanto, la gente formaba un círculo a su alrededor, para observar los perfectamente ejecutados y distinguidos movimientos de Severus Snape.

No. Él no 'meneaba el trasero', pero tenía un estilo personal , que tenía a las mujeres derritiéndose por él.

Soltó a Hermione, quien seguía bailando mientras él se movía a su alrededor, con los oscuros ojos clavados en los de ella. Luego la volvió a tomar de la mano y la atrajo hacia él nuevamente, inclinándose, con mucha sensualidad y lentitud, juntos, muy pegados el uno al otro, con Severus viéndose como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo. Se enderezaron y la hizo girar, al estilo tango.

La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba mientras Snape seguía en lo suyo, girando, inclinándose sobre su mujer y, ocasionalmente, alzándola en el aire.

Un verdadero maestro de la danza.

Ronald lo miraba echando espuma por la boca. Comparado con los suaves movimientos de Snape, el pelirrojo parecía un simio que se golpeaba el pecho. ¡Maldición!

"Solo está bailando un vals más rápido." Le siseó a Harry, quien observaba al Maestro Pocionista con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"Eso es más que un vals rápido, Ron." Respondió el joven, viendo cómo Severus se echaba hacia atrás, llevándose a su bella esposa con él, pegando su cuerpo haciendo que Hermione se viera más ruborizada y al punto de perder el aliento. "Él es genial."

La música finalizó y Severus hizo girar a Hermione hábilmente una vez más, finalizando el baile con una reverencia y besando la mano de la joven, mientras ella le sonreía, sin aliento.

Los aplausos estallaron desde todas las direcciones y Ronald se alejó, enfadado, hacia la barra de licores.

No había forma de empañar semejante actuación.

Severus llevó a su excitada esposa de regreso a su mesa, en donde Lucius le aplaudió también.

"Bien hecho Snape. Parece que hay un nuevo rey del baile en la ciudad."

Severus sonrió y estaba a punto de responder, cuando un grupo de mujeres se acercó a ellos.

"Ummm…Sr. Snape, nos preguntábamos si bailaría con nosotras más tarde…cuando haya descansado un poco. Baila usted maravillosamente."

Severus las miró, y luego miró a su esposa, quien tenía cara de haber probado limón.

"Tendrán que pedirle permiso a mi esposa." Contestó él.

"NO." Fue la cortante respuesta de la castaña.

Decepcionadas, las mujeres se retiraron, murmurando lo egoísta que era Hermione.

Ella no miró a su marido, pero podía sentir sus ojos obre ella y la expresión divertida también. Él abrió la boca para decir algo sobre ella bailando con el pelirrojo por los últimos cuatro años y que debía ser justa, pero ella alzó una mano y lo detuvo en seco.

"No. Severus, solo no lo hagas."

Él le dedicó una apretada sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de whiskey de fuego, sintiéndose muy orgulloso y muy satisfecho. No bailaría bajo las luces de la pista con ninguna mujer en tanto Hermione anduviera cerca. Ella no iba a cometer el mismo error que él.

Después de esa noche, Ronald apenas tuvo oportunidad de bailar con Hermione una o dos veces por función. Su talentoso esposo la monopolizaba prácticamente todo el tiempo mientras bailaban felizmente toda la noche, perfectamente sincronizados, y siendo la envidia de todos los que los observaban.

N/T: Como me estoy demorando mucho con la traducción de Un Futuro No Escrito, decidí regalarles este one-shot, propiedad de Ms-Figg, que amablemente me ha permitido publicar en español. Como saben, me encantan los fics ron-bashing, y este es uno de los mejores. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Por cierto, la canción que Severus y Hermione bailan juntos es de Marvin Gaye. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
